


embrace me now

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Online Friendship, dotae ARE soulmates, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: dongyoung and taeyong are online friends. maybe just a little bit more.





	embrace me now

**Author's Note:**

> this was whipped up in a (unluckily) short amt of time because i noticed that one of my twt moots was feeling really down !! @doyjoung ... im sorry this is short and maybe not what you expected but this was inspired by twitter mutuals in general !! cheer up !!

dongyoung can’t remember when he last talked so openly like this. there taeyong is, on his laptop screen, on the other side of a country that never seemed as big as it did now. dongyoung is crying, curled up in blankets in his empty dorm room, barely able to look at his screen but he knows taeyong is there. he always has been.

 

he met taeyong online, an active follower of a turtle blog he had already adored for a while. they talked in the comments, kind words and giggles exchanged from keyboards millions of years apart. 

 

it was dongyoung who had first suggested they start video calling, though he was the most  reluctant to show his face.

 

it was just the little things- his eyes too small, his nose too big, his lips too thin, but taeyong called him perfect. taeyong himself was absolutely stunning- dongyoung couldn’t believe it sometimes, that he would be talking to a model face who lived in a dorm room just like his.

 

that’s why he’s crying in front of him right now. dongyoung doesn’t cry- not in public, in front of his friends or family. he saves it for when he is alone in the corner of his room, when he already has extra boxes of tissues from the last time. then, he cries, about everything and anything. his face. his social life. his history, his future. he cries for the sake of crying and for the sake of feeling hot tears down his cheeks, drying his eyes until they are red.

 

he trusts taeyong. that is why.

 

_ “dongyoungie,”  _ taeyong says, voice going grainy and strained once the background noise kicks in.

 

dongyoung rubs at his eyes, skin on his hands already raw. “i’m sorry,” dongyoung says, and he chokes on his words before he feels another rush of sobs escape his throat. 

 

_ “you have nothing to be sorry for,”  _ taeyong replies, voice low and soft and lulling.  _ “crying is okay. you are okay.” _

 

and dongyoung is in love with that voice, maybe, even though he knows he might never hear it in real life. he can imagine it almost, taeyong’s voice without the white noise or the sounds, taeyong’s voice right next to his ear, taeyong’s voice every day.

 

“i want to see you,” dongyoung says, hoping taeyong might not hear it beyond the layers of blankets and the miles.

 

but taeyong seems to always know what he is saying, even if he can’t see or hear or feel or do whatever at all. _ “i want to see you too,” _ he murmurs back, voice soft and tired.

 

dongyoung is not sure what they are. they are close, they talk, and taeyong is the closest somebody has been to dongyoung in a while. maybe dongyoung is in love, or maybe he doesn’t know what love is, or maybe he is just a blind fool.

 

but all that matters is that taeyong is there, and dongyoung can almost feel him, right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @neovyong  
> tell a friend you love them today, you never know who might really need it !!


End file.
